Odeio amar você
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: Em caso de desistência, é sempre bom ter um Kyohei xD Em homenagem a Minagi Soryu a primeira com uma fic em portuguÊs de Wallflower aqui no Fanfiction fic que precisa ser atualizada urgentemente ò.ó


**Odeio Amar Você**

_(by: Anaile-chan)_

**That's how much I love you**

_**(**__Isto é o quanto eu te amo)__**  
**_**That's how much I need you  
**_**(**__Isto é o tanto que eu preciso de você)_

Ela se olhou no espelho. Há tanto tempo evitava fazer aquilo e justo agora que estava sendo obrigada á se olhar não conseguia sentir qualquer coisa pela imagem na sua frente. Talvez porque, finalmente, sua tia houvesse conseguido o que queria: transformá-la numa dama. Ou talvez porque a pessoa que via diante de si era somente outra criatura radiante, nada naquele ser lembrava Sunako de si mesma.

O vestido branco e rodado, o véu, a grinalda, a maquiagem, o penteado sofisticado, Sunako não se encontrava ali, aquela era outra pessoa. Tinha que ser outra pessoa.

Olhou para os olhos violetas da noiva parada diante de si, não havia qualquer vestígio de brilho neles, como também nenhum outro sentimento, a não ser resignação. Havia se resignado aquilo, e precisava se lembrar disso constantemente, para que não fraquejasse. Precisava realizar aquele casamento arranjado pelo bem de sua família, pelo bem da empresa de seu pai.

Tentando ver o lado bom das coisas, pelo menos agora ela compreendia os sentimentos de Tamao e Ranmaru. A diferença era que ambos estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Já ela e seu noivo... Bom, Sunako preferia nem se lembrar dele.

Nunca em sua vida imaginou que chegaria o dia em que iria vestir-se completamente de branco para unir sua vida com a de outra pessoa para sempre. E se esse dia chegasse esperava que fosse com Hiroshi-kun, ou qualquer outro ser das trevas pelo qual fosse apaixonada. Cogitava até Yuki ou Takenaga, se esses já não estivessem comprometidos.

Até Kyohei, se ele não brilhasse tanto, seria uma opção. Mas que droga, estava tentando enganar quem?

**And I can't stand ya**

_(E eu não suporto você)_

**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**

_(Tudo o que você faz, me faz querer sorrir)_

**Can I not like it for awhile**

_(Será que eu posso não gostar disso por um instante?)_

– Estou com fome! – Aquilo não era novidade nenhuma pra ela, por isso, como normalmente fazia, resolveu ignorar. – Eu quero comer! – Ele disse mais alto enquanto se aproximava. Maldita criatura brilhante e insistente, o que raios ela tinha haver com a fome dele? Tinha cara de cozinheira agora? – Hey, está me ouvindo Nakahara Sunako? Eu disse que estou com fome! 

- E o problema é de quem? – Devolveu áspera, mas não teve tempo pra mais nada, pois no minuto seguinte ele já a segurava pelos ombros. Cara á cara. Por Kami-sama, ele brilhava demais. 

- É assim que você trata o homem que salvou seu precioso Hiroshi-kun? – Mas que droga até cínico ele era sexy. Porque seu nariz não esguichava sangue na cara perfeita dele de uma vez pra que a maldita tortura acabasse? Ok, talvez porque seu sangue houvesse parado de circular com aquela proximidade. – Eu estou com fome. – Kyohei sorriu ameaçador. Lindo. – Faça logo alguma coisa antes que eu mesmo bote fogo no seu maldito boneco de anatomia, Nakahara Sunako. Quem salva uma vida, pode tirar uma também. Não que eu ache que seu boneco tenha vida. 

E com um ultimo sorriso irônico ele deixou o aposento em que Sunako se encontrava petrificada. Ela sentiu, depois de alguns segundos em que o cheiro dele ainda pairava no ar, um liquido quente e viscoso sair de seu nariz. 

- Está atrasado sangue idiota! – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de começar o almoço mais cedo. 

Ele era grosso, competitivo, mandão, um completo idiota, nada do que ele fazia era relevante. Ele só sabia brigar com ela e deixá-la fora de si. Isso e comer camarão. Com certeza as duas coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer na vida.

Mas ele salvou Hiroshi-kun. Ele se sacrificou para salvar Hiroshi-kun. Porque ela sabia o quão sacrificado era pra ele se submeter á alguém que só dizia amá-lo por seu rosto. Não, Kyohei abominava aqueles tipos de pessoas que não o conheciam direito e já o idolatravam. Sendo assim, ela não conseguia entender o que o levou á fazer aquilo, á salvar Hiroshi-kun. Bom, talvez ele gostasse mais de Hiroshi do que queria admitir.

Droga, só em pensar naquele dia seu rosto se iluminava, podia ver um ligeiro sorriso surgir nos lábios brilhantes da figura no espelho. Sempre agradeceria a criatura radiante pelo que ela havia feito, por mais difícil que isso fosse.

**No.. but you won't let me**

_(Não...mas você não me deixa)_  
**You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips**

_(Você me chateia, garota, e depois me beija)_

**All of a sudden I forget that I was upset**

_(De repente eu esqueço que estava chateado)_

**Can't remember what you did**

_(Nem me lembro do que você fez)_

Não iria entrar. Nem sabia por que estava ali pra começo de assunto. Por isso não iria entrar. Claro, como todos os outros, ele havia sido convidado, mas não havia porque estar ali. E também não havia porque não estar. Sunako não era importante, seu casamento não o afetava em nada, então tanto fazia se entraria na igreja ou não.

Ele sorriu, quem sabe ela não tentava botar fogo no vestido de noiva? A Sunako que ele conhecia nunca aceitaria uma coisa daquelas. Um casamento forçado. Primeiro porque casamento significava vestido branco, flores, pompa, e outras tantas coisas brilhantes que ela abominava. Mas ela havia aceitado. Aceitado antes mesmo de conhecer o noivo. Que droga, e daí que o pai dela precisasse daquele homem como sócio, desde quando ela dava ouvidos ao pai? Desde quando ela se resignava? Desde quando o senhor Nakahara obrigava a filha á alguma coisa? Aquela história era muito estranha.

Suspirou e olhou novamente para a construção ornamentada que era a igreja. Tinha que decidir o que iria fazer antes de qualquer coisa. Mas decidir o que? O problema era de Sunako, a vida era dela, ela era livre pra escolher o que quisesse. Então porque, maldição doía tanto?

Ouviu as três batidas na porta, mas não se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era, reconhecia a áurea dela a distancia, sabia quando ela estava por perto. Ouviu os passos surdos ecoarem no assoalho de seu quarto no momento em que ela entrou e se aproximou da cama, parando perto dele, de cabeça baixa. Ele nem se moveu, continuava a olhar o teto como se ela nem estivesse ali. 

- Ahh... – Estava claro que ela não sabia por onde começar. Parecia completamente perdida diante dele, a franja farta e negra era a única coisa que encobria sua vergonha. – Eu...

- Porque você não me deixa em paz? – Estava cansado. Não queria discutir com ela mais uma vez naquela semana. Precisava se afastar um pouco de todo o mal que ela lhe causava, mas quando ela recuou um passo com suas palavras grossas ele perdeu toda a vontade de tirá-la dali á força. 

- Eu... Eu só queria... – Ela segurou uma mão na outra e ele finalmente a olhou. Sunako nunca perdia a determinação por causa dele, sangue talvez, mas a determinação nunca. 

- Pedir desculpas por tudo o que disse? – Kyohei resolveu facilitar já que poderiam passar a noite toda naquela situação. Ela acenou com a cabeça sem olhá-lo. 

- E também por... Por ter te... Te... 

- Beijado?

- Não foi intencional. A gente tava jogando, você é competitivo demais e eu não podia deixar você ganhar então... 

- Não precisa pedir desculpas por isso. – Ele voltou a olhar o teto. E daí que eles tinham se beijado? E daí que no segundo seguinte ela não se lembrou mais de nada? E daí que depois ele teve que provar que não havia sentido nada também, só porque não havia significado nada pra ela? Não era importante. Não significava nada. A dor no peito era com certeza fome. 

Ela ficou ali, parada, absorvendo por alguns segundos, antes de se virar e seguir na direção da porta, antes de sair, porém, ela soltou suas ultimas palavras:

- Arigatô... Por ter me salvado daquele incêndio. – E saiu, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Hum. – Não, ela não significava nada pra ele.

**But I hate it**

(_Mas eu odeio isso)  
_**You know exactly what to do**

_(Você sabe exatamente o que fazer)  
_**So that I can't stay mad at you**

_(Para que eu não fique brava)  
_**For too long, that's wrong**

_(Por muito tempo, isso é errado.)_

Olhou para o relógio em cima do espelho, logo chamariam por ela e isso fazia o vazio dentro de si só aumentar. Porque no fundo desejava não ter que fazer aquilo. Desejava que alguém a tirasse dali e isso, ela sabia, nunca iria acontecer.

Mirou novamente aquele ser radiante que não era ela. Não, porque ela nunca se casaria. Não com aquele homem pelo menos. Não por um negocio de seu pai. Era claro que ela teve escolha, seu pai sempre lhe dava uma escolha. Mas entre se casar com um desconhecido pra ajudar sua família e continuar numa mansão com sentimentos estúpidos por um ser da luz, era obvio que ela escolheria a primeira opção. Tinha medo do que sentia pela maldita criatura radiante, não poderia permanecer perto dela por muito mais tempo.

Ao olhar melhor as opções percebeu que, talvez, não tivesse sido muito sensata. Certo, ela nunca era sensata, mas preferir se casar a morar na casa de sua tia? Era só voltar pra Hokkaido e tudo estaria resolvido, ela se afastaria da criatura radiante e continuaria solteira. Maldita escolha mal feita. Como odiava sua capacidade de aceitar condições sem se importar aonde aquilo á levaria. Mas agora as coisas já haviam ido longe demais pra que ela pudesse desistir.

Suspirou enquanto voltava a olhar para o vestido incrivelmente branco refletido no espelho.

- Se ao menos fosse preto. – Sussurrou para sua própria imagem enquanto deixava a resignação dar lugar á um pouco de tristeza.

**But, I hate it**

_(Mas, eu odeio isso)  
_**You know exactly how to touch**

_(Você sabe exatamente como me tocar)  
_**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**

_(Para que eu não queira mais discutir nem brigar)_

**So I despise that I adore you**

_(Então eu detesto te adorar)  
_

Bateu três vezes na porta, antes que desistisse. Não sabia como havia chegado ali, mas com certeza havia sido em um surto desgraçado de loucura. Pensou em ir embora antes que a porta se abrisse, mas nem sequer pode se virar.

Ele estacou, duro, petrificado, olhando aquele ser de vestido branco e cabelo preso. Ela estava tão... Tão... Diferente.

- O que faz aqui? – A voz sussurrada dela tirou-o de seus devaneios e o mais rápido possível ele a empurrou pra dentro do cômodo novamente entrando em seguida e trancando a porta.

- Precisamos conversar. – Disse autoritário.

- Não sei se você e seu cérebro do tamanho de uma noz notaram, mas esse não é o melhor momento. – Retrucou debochada e nervosa apontando o longo vestido branco. A verdade era que não queria olhar pra ele, não conseguia encará-lo. Ele estava brilhante demais pra ela naquele dia.

- E desde quando eu escolho o melhor momento? – Certo, ele tinha razão. Ela suspirou virando-se de costas pra ele, porque seu maldito véu era transparente demais para que o brilho dele fosse encoberto. – Escute Nakahara Sunako... – Ele se aproximou dela, intencionado á tocar-lhe o ombro, mas ela se afastou dele, como o diabo foge da cruz.

- Porque você está aqui? – Ela perguntou novamente, mais nervosa do que antes.

- Você me convidou, esqueceu? – Ele se irritou, porque, maldição, tudo que ela fazia o irritava. Estar ali, de costas, naquele odioso vestido, era irritante demais pra ele. Suspirou se concentrando em seu objetivo e notou, somente naquele momento, que não possuía um. Malditos impulsos. – Na verdade... Eu... Queria saber se... – Limpou a garganta, irritado com a própria falta de palavras. Olhou para ela, branco realmente não era sua cor, e sem notar, as palavras já lhe saiam pela boca, mais ácidas do que pretendia. – Porque você decidiu se casar?

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram. Não, ela não esperava por aquilo.

- Ora, por que... Porque esse é o desejo do meu pai. – Respondeu num tom alto de obviedade a primeira coisa coerente que lhe passara pela cabeça. Ouviu-o praguejar baixinho, mas ainda não tinha força o suficiente para olhá-lo.

- E desde quando você obedece a seu pai? – Perguntou o rapaz, apertando as mãos em punhos. Por Kami-sama, como ele a odiava.

- Isso ajudará a empresa Nakahara! – Retorquiu ela, desejando intimamente que ele desistisse e fosse embora logo. Afinal, o que ele fazia ali?

- A empresa Nakahara já é rica o suficiente. Se você casar ou não com esse cara, não vai mudar nada. – O tom alto em sua voz evidenciava a perda de paciência crescente dentro dele. - Seu pai não te obrigou á isso.

- Mas eu quero!

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.)  
_**I can't stand how much I need you**

_(Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você)  
_**And I hate how much I love you boy**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.)  
_**But I just can't let you go**

_(Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar)  
_**And I hate that I love you so..**

_(E eu odeio te amar tanto assim)  
_

Doeu. Doeu mais do que ele esperava que fosse doer. O incomodo no peito havia se tornado uma dor tão forte que deixava até a respiração mais difícil. E ele pensou que talvez não fosse agüentar. Mas seu corpo permanecia em pé, impassível, camuflando toda a enxurrada de sentimentos idiotas que o atormentavam por dentro.

- Você... Quer. – Disse mais para si mesmo do que pra ela, mas Sunako sentiu nas palavras dele um tom de desespero mudo que nunca havia ouvido sair por aquela voz. Ah, como ela o odiava.

Ela não se virou, nem sequer uma vez, mas ouviu quando ele se mexeu meio indeciso em direção á porta. Ouviu a maçaneta girar e o ranger suave da madeira, mas não ouviu o 'clique' surdo da porta se fechando.

- Felicidades pelo casamento... Nakahara Sunako.

E se foi. Saiu da vida dela para sempre, e ela sabia disso. Droga, seu estomago estava revirado, seu coração parecia que havia parado de bater. Achou que fosse a morte, e quase se alegrou, mas não, era apenas desespero. Uma vontade louca de gritar e chorar e quebrar alguma coisa. Tudo tão contido dentro dela que ela achava que poderia explodir. Mas não explodiu.

Voltou seus olhos sem sentimentos aparentes na direção do espelho. A noiva continuava impecável, apesar do semblante totalmente sério. Mas, o que era aquilo? Aproximou-se do espelho assustada, tocando sua superfície fria, na face da figura ali retratada. Aquilo era... Era uma lagrima? Não podia ser... Seus sentimentos estavam aprisionados dentro de si, então o que aquela maldita tristeza fazia nos olhos violeta da noiva no espelho?

Três batidas na porta á tiraram de seus devaneios. Ela limpou o rastro úmido em sua bochecha e mascarou o mais rápido possível todos aqueles sentimentos.

- Sunako-sama, está na hora.

Ela olhou para a senhora que a chamava e agradeceu. A mulher fechou a porta novamente e os olhos violetas mais uma vez se voltaram para o espelho. Estava tudo perfeito novamente. Vestido, cabelo, maquiagem, olhar. Sunako não estava mais ali.

**And you completely know the power that you have**

_(E você sabe completamente o poder que tem)_

**The only one that makes me laugh**

_(A única que me faz rir)  
_

As mãos nos bolsos. A brisa na face. Ele voltava pra casa a passos lentos, porque ela não estaria lá. Nunca mais.

"Mas eu quero".

A voz melodiosa voltava á todo segundo em suas lembranças, impossível de esquecer. Ela queria. Queria se casar. Não pelo pai, não pela empresa, mas por ela mesma. Por livre e espontânea vontade. E nem coragem de dizer olhando nos olhos dele ela teve.

Ela sabia o quanto aquilo o machucará, e ele sabia disso. Porque a Nakahara sempre foi sádica com as brincadeiras dela, mas aquilo passara dos limites. Ela era cruel. E ele a odiava.

**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact **

_(Triste e injusto o modo como você se aproveita do fato)  
_**That I love you beyond the reason why**

_(De que eu te amo além da razão)_

**And it just ain't right**

_(E isso não é certo)_

A marcha nupcial parecia fúnebre aos seus ouvidos enquanto se mantinha parada esperando as portas de entrada se abrir. Todo o seu destino estaria definido no momento em que começasse á andar pelo tapete vermelho.

Na igreja lotada, um por um, todos os convidados se levantaram e olharam para a porta, onde a bela noiva de cabeça erguida dava seu primeiro passo. Estava linda, os ombros nus com o véu caído sobre eles, o vestido que lhe definia a cintura fina e rodava delicado e perfeito até o chão, o buquê de rosas brancas seguro entre os dedos.

Os olhos violeta não demoraram a percorrer todo o lugar. Sua tia estava ali, seu pai e sua mãe também. Takenaga, Yukinojo e Ranmaru sorriam entristecidos, lado á lado, com suas respectivas namoradas. Ele não estava lá. Previsível.

Seus olhos então se voltaram para o altar onde um lindo homem, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, á esperava com um sorriso indecifrável. Ele não a conhecia, estava na mesma situação constrangedora que ela, mas parecia ter gostado do que estava vendo.

- Droga, ele tinha que ser loiro? – Perguntou a si mesma num sussurro, enquanto retribuía o sorriso do noivo, sem graça. Ele parecia uma boa pessoa e isso não era bom, porque tirava dela todas as razões para sair dali correndo.

E pior do que isso, quanto mais olhava pra ele, mais parecido com Kyohei ele ficava. Maldita criatura da luz. Não podia desviar os olhos, mas sentia seu sangue fluir mais rapidamente em seu corpo. Tentou se conter, respirando com dificuldade á cada passo que dava. Tudo pareceu mais lento, e ela não queria mais chegar ao altar, toda sua coragem se fora. Pra onde?

"Porque você decidiu se casar?"

Estava ai a resposta pra sua pergunta.

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota)_

**I can't stand how much I need you**

_(Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você)_

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garota)_

**But I just can't let you go**

_(Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar)_

**and I hate that I love you so**

_(E eu odeio te amar tanto assim)_

Bateu a porta da frente com toda a força que conseguiu juntar, o que resultou num estrondo alto e mortificante que ecoou nas paredes da casa vazia. Subiu até seu quarto e jogou-se na cama, sem vontade alguma sequer de respirar.

Maldita Nakahara Sunako, porque ela fazia aquilo com ele? Porque ELE fazia aquilo á si mesmo?

O pior era que aquele maldito sentimento de proteção que sentia por ela não queria passar, por algum motivo idiota ele achava que precisava salvá-la, mas o problema era ela mesma. Ela queria se casar, mas ele era incapaz de entender o porquê ou aceitar aquilo. Porém não faria nada, não era de seu feitio ajudar quem não queria ser ajudado.

- Maldita garota! – Praguejou baixinho levando as mãos ao rosto num gesto de puro nervosismo. Estava tenso e cansado de tudo e ainda assim não conseguia tirar a imagem da noiva de sua cabeça. Ela estava tão... Diferente naquele vestido branco. – Tão brilhante. – Suspirou fechando os olhos, desejando intimamente que a escuridão o levasse para um sono profundo e eterno.

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**

_(Um dia desses, talvez sua mágica não me afete mais)  
_**And your kiss won't make me weak**

_(E seu beijo não me enfraquecerá)  
_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**

_(Mas ninguém nesse mundo me conhece como você)_

**So you'll probably always have a spell on me**

_(Então você provavelmente terá sempre um feitiço sobre mim)_

Respirou mais uma vez com dificuldade, enquanto olhava para seu noivo. Não conseguia ouvir, ou ver, ou sentir, suas pernas a guiavam naquele mundo onde tudo era lento demais pra ela. Não podia acreditar que estava realmente fazendo aquilo. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

"Hei, Nakahara Sunako? Vai desistir assim?"

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Respondeu num sussurro rouco. Era a primeira vez que não dava uma boa resposta para aquela voz que desde que conheceu não saia mais de sua cabeça. E talvez de seu coração.

"O que você quer fazer?"

- Eu... – Sua boca secou enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. O que ela queria? Ultimamente ela não tinha feito essa pergunta para si mesma. O que ela queria afinal? Certo, ela não queria morrer derretida, mas também não queria ir embora da mansão. Ela não queria ter que olhar pra ele, mas não conseguia se trancar em seu quarto o tempo suficiente. Ela queria sua escuridão, mas por algum motivo obscuro a luz dele lhe fazia bem. Certo, certo. Mas o que ela queria? O que ela queria naquele momento? Sabia a resposta. – Eu... Não quero... Me casar.

"Então nós queremos a mesma coisa!"

**That's how much I love you**

_(Isso é o quanto eu te amo)_

E tudo voltou tão rápido que foi difícil manter a concentração. Olhou para o altar, depois para o noivo e depois para seus amigos. O que ela fazia ali? Estacou, amedrontada, devido á tanto brilho num lugar só. Estava ficando cega, estava derretendo.

Pasmados, os convidados viram o buquê de rosas brancas cair das mãos da bela noiva em direção ao tapete vermelho, enquanto essa, por sua vez, cobria os olhos, gritando assustada. Mas ninguém teve tempo de entender ou fazer nada, pois em seguida, as luzes da igreja, todas, explodiram. O céu escureceu ainda mais e a noite que havia começado agradável tornou-se agourenta, fria e maquiavélica. A lua já não era mais branca. Era vermelho sangue.

**That's how much I need you**

_(Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você)_

Saiu pela porta o mais rápido que pode. Tinha que correr. Tinha que chegar. Segurava a barra do longo vestido branco enquanto transpassava rua após rua. Não via pessoas nem lugares, somente borrões sem importância.

**That's how much I love you**

_(Isso é o quanto eu te amo)_

A escuridão á tragava, á machucava. E era a primeira vez em anos que sentia um medo tão grande do escuro. Precisava de luz.

**That's how much I need you**

_(Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você)_

Precisava dele.

**And I hate that I love you so**

_(E eu odeio te amar tanto)_

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto)  
_**I can't stand how much I need you**

_(Não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você)  
_**And I hate how much I love you boy**

_(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto.)  
_**But I just can't let you go**

_(Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar)  
_**And I hate that I love you so**

_(E eu odeio te amar tanto assim)  
_

O trovão ecoou pela casa enquanto ele descia as escadas em direção á porta. Quem seria àquela hora? E com aquela chuva? Praguejou intimamente, amaldiçoado a pessoa que acordou. Porque acordado ele se lembrava que naquele momento Sunako já deveria estar casada, e a dor só aumentava de olhos abertos. Kyohei odiava sentir dor.

- Já vai! – Gritou irritado quando mais batidas na porta se fizeram ouvir. Girou a chave com raiva e abriu a porta num ímpeto de gritar com quer que fosse. Mas perdeu a voz, a cor, a respiração e tudo mais que podia perder.

Ali, embaixo de chuva, estava a coisa mais linda que Kyohei jamais vira em sua vida inteira. O vestido branco molhado e com alguns rasgos descia impecável pelo corpo escultural da Nakahara, os cabelos negros, agora soltos, iam até a cintura da garota, encharcados, grudando na testa e no pescoço. A boca rosada levemente tremula diante de tamanho frio que sentia e os olhos violetas que Kyohei tanto amava, estavam frágeis, amedrontados e olhavam diretamente pra ele, como nunca haviam olhado antes. E aquilo dizia tudo.

**And I hate that I love you so.. so..**

_(E eu odeio te amar tanto.. Tanto..)._


End file.
